45th Saturn Awards
| site = Avalon Hollywood, Hollywood, California, U.S. | host = | most_wins = Film: Avengers: Endgame (6) Television: Game of Thrones (4) Streaming: Star Trek: Discovery (3) | most_nominations = Film: Avengers: Endgame (14) Television: Game of Thrones (9) Streaming: The Haunting of Hill House (6) | last = 44th | next = 46th }} The 45th Saturn Awards, presented by the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy and Horror Films and honoring the best in science fiction, fantasy, horror, and other genres belonging to genre fiction in film, television, home media releases, and local theatre productions from March 1, 2018 to July 7, 2019, was held on September 13, 2019, in Avalon Hollywood, Hollywood, California. Nominations were announced on July 15. The ceremony marked considerable changes for the Saturn Awards; although the awards had rewarded solely works from the previous year until 2016, when the eligibility was changed to works released from March of the previous year to February of the current year, the eligibility was, for this ceremony, extended to March of the previous year to early July of the current one. It is also the first Saturn Award ceremony not to be held in Burbank since 2009, and the second one to air live after the 1978 ceremony (as the show was made available for livestream on different platforms). It also marked major changes for the categories: most notably, series were split into two different sets of categories, television and "Streaming", for web television series released on streaming/video on demand services such as Netflix or Hulu (films released on those platforms are also eligible for the acting categories). The number of Best Series awards for streaming (previously limited to Best New Media Television Series and Best New Media Superhero Series) extended; although they had previously shared acting categories with traditional television, Streaming series also now get their own. However, certain categories for television are not present for Streaming, or have been fused into one, resulting in seven categories compared to twelve for traditional television. In addition, the Breakout Director award, rewarding first-time film directors, was created, and the award for Best Television Presentation, which existed since 1995, was discontinued. Avengers: Endgame led the nominations for films with fourteen, followed by Aladdin with nine and Us with eight. Game of Thrones led TV series with nine, followed by Outlander and The Walking Dead with five each, and for streaming, The Haunting of Hill House led with six, followed by Lost in Space and Star Trek: Discovery with five each. At the ceremony, Avengers: Endgame won the most awards with six, followed by A Quiet Place and Spider-Man: Far From Home with two; Game of Thrones led wins on television with four, followed by The Walking Dead with three, while Star Trek: Discovery was the streaming program with the most wins with three, followed by Stranger Things with two. Winners and nominees Film Best Film Acting Technical Television & Streaming Television Best Series Acting Home Entertainment Live Stage Production Special Awards *'Dan Curtis Legacy Award' – Jeph Loeb *'The Visionary Award' – Jon Favreau *'Stan Lee World Builder Award' – Kevin Feige Multiple wins and nominations Nominations Wins References Category:Saturn Awards ceremonies